When the world stops making sense
by empire14
Summary: Kai and Ray live together and have a peaceful relationship. But when the doorbell rings a boy with semi-coloured hair is about to show them a world they didn't even know existed. Why is this bad? All those who were shown, never lived to tell the tale!
1. Kai's POV ?

Hello, here I am again. My imagiantion was running really wild, so I thought, why not type what I'm thinking. Let's hope you'll like it!!

And just so you all know;  
Kai: 29  
Ray:28  
Tyson:27  
Max:27  
Yami:16  
Those are all the ages you need to know for now, all I have to say is...ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"_KAI, HELP ME!!!!!!!!"_

'NOOO'

With my eyes wide open I stared at the ceiling while trying to regulate my breathing, which was now coming out in quick gasps.

That dream again. The exact same one as last night, and the night before, and the night before…the same one I've had this entire week actually. And the weird part was, I didn't even know the person it was about!! The voice didn't even sound familiar.

Sighing I looked at my right and saw the alarm clock say 06:37. I rolled my eyes and tried going back to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I kept on seeing that face. Like it was haunting me with those big, scared and pained purple eyes.

After a while I gave up trying to sleep and carefully stepped out of bed, trying not to wake the person on the other side. I snuck over to the bathroom and turned on the hot tab.

Letting the water flow over my still tired body my mind started wondering.

Why was I having dreams about a kid I didn't even know? Why was it always the same dream? Why didn't I ever hear anything else than those three words; 'Kai, help me'? And, most of all, why was I dreaming it in the first place??? People always say that dreams have to do with you processing the events of the day before. But than why would I dream about this one kid ... it just doesn't make any sense.

These questions kept bugging me while I washed my hair, dried myself, got dressed and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Once in the kitchen I quickly turned on the coffeemaker. Everything always seemed to make more sense after a cup of coffee. I than, impatiently, waited for it to finish, which was taking waaaaaaay to long for my liking.

But as always, as soon as I was ready to throw the thing out the window, it beeped, signalling my coffee was, finally, ready.

I immediately filled a cup and gulped it down...aaaah...black coffee. The next best thing in the morning. But of course, the one thing, or actually the one person I will always want to see in the morning, or evening, or afternoon for that matter, is right now walking into the kitchen. His hair is as unruly as every morning and his steps are a bit sluggish. While wearing one of my shirts (which is way too big for him) and sleeping pants that don't end near his ankles but near his toes he opens the fridge and takes out the milk. After drinking a glass of the white substance he turned around and smiled when his eyes met mine.

"Good morning, up early I see. Didn't you sleep well?"

Always concerned about my well-being. But, I guess, I'm also always concerned about his well-being, so that's why I allow him to worry about me, some times.

"Of course I slept well, I slept next to you didn't I."

His eyes immediately started glistening and his smile became wider, showing of his fangs. He than walked closer and gave me a hug, a rather long one.

"Good, I wouldn't want, my phoenix to be tired, while I hadn't been the one to make him tired."

He loosened his grip on my waist a little only to tighten it again a few seconds later, but now with his lips on mine. I slipped my arms around him as well and leaned into the kiss, all annoying questions leaving me immediately.

'_RING!!! RING!!!'_

No, there was no one at the door, not now. I tightened my grip even more and refused to let go.

'_RIIIIIIIIING!!!!'_

Ray pulled away and sighed, while I looked at him quite angry. He than squirmed out of my grasp and used those puppy eyes on me.

"I'll go get the door Kai, why don't you start on breakfast. We can continue later?"

He looked at me a little longer and than I sighed, rolled my eyes and turned towards the stove, how he did it every time was beyond me, but I never could refuse when he asked me something, even without the eyes.

He smiled, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and darted out of the kitchen to get the door.

I shook my head while a small smile played on my lips. Ray could sometimes be such a child, just like Max and maybe also Tyson. Actually, they could all be rather childish. I stopped standing in the kitchen with two eggs in my hand looking at the photograph that was stuck on the fridge. Ray had insisted we'd leave it there and, silently, I had agreed with him. It was a photograph taken about nine years ago. We'd been celebrating Max's birthday (he had been the last one to turn eighteen) and the photo had been taken somewhere during the night in one of the clubs we visited. Tyson had his arms around Max and Ray and was laughing about something someone had said. Max was looking absolutely sugar-high (it had been a miracle he had been able to stand still long enough for someone to take the photo) and Ray was standing with his arm around Tyson's shoulder and a grin on his face. He also had his other arm around my waist, but it was barely visible. That, of course, had been the only reason for the smile on my face. Yes, even though it wasn't as big as all the other's it was there, in fact, I'd be-

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIII!!!!!!"

I froze for a minute. That was Ray, it had come from downstairs and he had sounded...anxious?

Without another thought I dropped the eggs and sprinted out of the kitchen, through the living room, past the toilet and into the hallway.

"RAY!! Are you alri-...

I froze and just stood there gaping like a gold-fish.

Ray was sitting on his knees while supporting someone else. He had one arm underneath their chest and one across his back, gripping the arm furthest away from him and thereby steadying the _boy_ in his arms. And whoever it was looked horrible, his clothes looked like they had been in a blender while he had been wearing them seeing as not one part on his bare arms seemed to be unharmed. They were literally littered with cuts and bruises, some worse than others. He also had a knife embedded in his right side...wait... he _what_??????

" Kai!! Don't just stand there, call an ambulance!!!!"

But I couldn't move, the boy had lifted his head and was now looking at me.

'..._big, scared and pained purple eyes..._'

My breath caught in my throat and I even forgot that Ray was there as well. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the boy's face.

His hair was defying gravity as it stood up straight, but that wasn't what shocked me. The amount of dirt and, most of all, _blood_ that was in his semi-coloured hair did, even his yellow bangs were covered in the red sticky substance. A big gash on the left side of his head was probably what had effectively done that, even now it was still dripping blood and a huge bruise could be soon on his left cheek.

Even all the endless little cuts and bruises could be seen on his face, literally everywhere. I could see he was struggling to breath and his face had an unhealthy glow. It apparently even pained him to keep his head up.

Suddenly he spoke, effectively cutting Ray off and giving me the chills.

That face, those eyes, the same three words..._that voice_.

"Kai...h-help me."

He was the boy I kept dreaming about.

* * *

Please review!!!!! The first three will get a special thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xxx empie


	2. Yami's POV answers or more questions?

Okay, I'm so totally pshycked (??) about this fic!!! Since now I can combine my two favourite characters (guess who!!) in a quite awesome story/plot if I do say so myself *grins from ear to ear*, so I really hope you'll like it!! Enjoy and please, please R&R!!!!!

* * *

A boy, no older than seventeen stumbled on the sidewalk and gripped the fence next to him for support. His hair was spiky and dirty, his clothes were torn and so were his arms which were the only parts of his body that were visible. His entire outfit was black, or at least, it used to be. By now his clothes were so dirty they seemed to be grey-brownish with red stripes. He was wearing baggy pants and a hoodie without sleeves. His shoes had seen better days and he looked totally exhausted. A large patch of glistening red on his right side indicated he was in serious need of medical attention.

But despite all of his injuries, the boy pushed himself away from the fence and started to, sort of, walk again.

His appearance contrasted highly with the neighbourhood he was in. The huge houses with big lawns were covered in a layer of snow which sparkled in the early sunlight. Some houses even had fences all around the premises, providing him with some well needed support nearly every step he took.

Where was it?? Number 88...it had to be around here somewhere.

.

.

.

What number am _I _at?!

I take a few hesitant steps and will my eyes to focus on the number showing on the letterbox.

_80_

Damn!! I tried looking ahead to estimate the distance but my eyes wouldn't allow it and my vision soon blurred again.

Knowing standing around here only meant putting them in more danger I started heading forward again, my gaze fixed on the sidewalk. It didn't really do me any good since those annoying black spots wouldn't erase themselves from my vision, but it did help me to keep my balance.

I could feel it was getting a lot harder to breath and my right side was starting to go numb, although that could also be just the cold considering I couldn't feel me hands and feet anymore.

I dragged my left foot through the snow and suddenly bumped into something. A loose stone probably, it was, unfortunately, enough to startle me and make me loose my balance. I held onto the fence so that I wouldn't fall over completely, but so that I would land on my knees.

This was still pretty painful and I couldn't stop the gasp from leaving my mouth when my left ankle turned a little bit to much in order for me to kneel on the floor. Trying to get the unwanted pressure of off it, I used my right leg to push myself up and my right arm to pull.

Finally, after a lot of effort, I was standing again but was now leaning heavily on the fence. Panting I could feel my body grow heavier each passing second. I fought the darkness creeping near the corners of my vision and tried to look at what number I was now.

_81_

I groaned and suddenly felt drained. I had the urge to just slid down the fence and stay here, to sit down and let darkness take over, to let it erase the pain I felt. I just didn't know if I could do this, I've never felt this tired or this bruised before in my life. And why was I doing this anyway, it wouldn't matter if I would just sit down right now and closed my eyes...to never wake up. I knew that that was inevitable, I knew I was going to die, no matter what happened. As soon as I would welcome the darkness, it would never let me go again. And even if, miraculously, I did survive my injuries. There would only be a few things I would be able to remember. My whole life would be wiped away, and who would notice?? _He_ wouldn't notice, _he_ wouldn't care. But than again, I also didn't care for him, oooh no. The only feelings I felt towards him were hatred and fear. Because, even though I had never wanted to admit it, I was scared of _him_, of what he could do......what _he_ said _he_'d do......

Suddenly I felt something course through my veins. It felt as hot as anger and as helpful as an adrenaline rush; determination.

Gripping the fence with more force I pushed myself away from it again and continued to walk ahead, trudging through the snow with one goal burned into my mind; to reach them and to help them, maybe, if necessary, to warn them.

To the outside world this change may have seem strange but the boy knew exactly where he was going, why he was going there and what he was going to have to do once he got there.

Number 88, to save them, fight off the darkness.

.

With steps more determined than before I, finally, reached the letterbox that read; 88. I sighed and was quite thankful they didn't have a gate around their home, it would make things a lot easier. Taking in a deep breath I let go of the fence I had been using for support and tried to make my way over to the door without falling.

I, sort of, succeeded and managed to get across the never-ending driveway without really falling down. I did however thanked the lord for the fact they had a railing along side the porch in front of the main door. If that hadn't been there, I don't think I would have been able to stand back up.

Taking harsh and painful breaths I could feel the cold creeping up my legs, nearly making them give out. I managed to keep myself up right as I leaned onto the railing. Trying to get some air into my lungs and only half succeeding I took my hand off of the railing and leaned with my entire body against the wall next to the door while using my, now, free arm to ring the bell.

'_RING!!! RING!!!'_

I waited but didn't hear anything. Feeling my energy was nearly gone I impatiently ringed again. Praying they were awake and would open the door, things couldn't get messed up now. Not now, not when I've come so far!!

'_RIIIIIIIIING!!!!'_

I waited and was about to ring again when I heard some shuffling of someone opening locks.

I stepped away from the wall so that I now stood directly in front of the door, already feeling my legs shaking from the effort of standing.

"Sorry for the wait but it is pretty ear-"

The one with black hair had opened the door and had started to chat friendly but had stopped when he had seen me. His mouth was still open, as if planning on finishing the sentence, while his eyes slowly travelled up, taking in my appearance and starting with my shoes and ending with my hair. And than he just stood there looking at me with a shocked expression on his face. Than again, who wouldn't be shocked when they saw a close-to-death teenager had just rung their doorbell.

His mind was apparently still trying to figure out what to ask me first as he was still looking, his gaze now locked on the knife which was sticking into my right side.

I was trying to be patient with him and to wait for him to say something, but my legs seemed to disagree with me. I felt them give out and was way to tired to try and catch myself, and even if I had wanted to, my body just didn't seem to respond anymore. I braced myself for yet another meeting with the floor, until I suddenly felt two arms around me, steadying me while slowly lowering me so that I was kneeling instead of falling. The force the man used to steady me with, however, still aggravated my wounds causing me to groan in pain.

"Oh my god, uhm...uhm....... KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIII!!!!!!"

The explosion of sound made me cringe and left me with ringing ears, I couldn't even make out what the hell he was yelling. I was, by now, hanging limp in the man's arms, trying to ask him where the one with blue hair named Kai was. But my vocal cords weren't producing any sound, so that guy kept trying to reassure me everything would be fine.

That actually got me a little mad. Things weren't going to be _okay_, I had to see Kai first, he had to see me and recognize me, than things might, and I repeat, might be okay.

"RAY!! Are you alri-..."

A different voice reached my ears and I recognized it instantly; Kai...

Knowing I was quickly running out of energy i tried to fight the darkness a little bit longer and strained my muscles to accomplish the task of raising my head.

I gazed up and with a little effort managed to find Kai's face and lock eyes with him, once I did I sighed a sigh of relief, the look in his eyes told me he had recognized me. Part one had succeeded, now one to part two. For me to safe them, they first had to safe me. And although I was so sick and tired of fighting death, I knew I had to keep it up if I wanted to safe them all. I just hope they'd get the message.

I kept my head up and maintained eye contact while trying to force myself to speak, and after a few tries I was rewarded. At the moment I felt like my head was weighing a few ton, I spoke. Three simple words I had shouted at him over the last week in his dreams, three simple words that could safe or kill them, three words...would decide the worlds fate. Because they would do it, or they wouldn't...

"Kai...h-help me."

I saw understanding dawn on his face and heard the raven-haired man repeat his urgent message of calling an ambulance. I saw Kai turning around and running out of the hall to do just that (I think) and I remembered one last thing.

As my strength left me I managed to utter one small little sentence I knew the raven-haired man had to hear before I lost it.

"M-My na-name...is...Y-Yami"

I knew I shouldn't give into the darkness, but it was so hard not to and I was sooooo tired. My eyes slid shut and my head fell back down. But before I was totally out of it I promised myself one thing, one thing so I would safe them and everyone else. I promised myself that no matter what would happen to me, no matter what _he_ would do to me, I would always keep my heart beating...always......

* * *

whatd'youthinkwhatd'youthinkwhatd'youthinkwhatd'youthink??????!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bounces up and down in her seat while looking at YOU expectantly* PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xxx empie


	3. I Promise

Here I am again, WOOHOO I'm alive and kicking baby!!!!!!! I thought to just keep up the switching in POV's and so this is from Ray's!! And I would like to thank Red-Eyes-Black-Dragon101 and Miako6 for reading and reviewing my story. Thanks to you both, your reviews mean a lot!!!

But for now.....have fun (or something;))

* * *

'_Tick...tick...tick...tick...tick_'

I felt like the hypnotizing effect the clock had on me was calming me and making me feel more at ease.

'_Tick...tick...tick_'

Today had gone by in a flash, yet so many things had happened and even more questions had been left unanswered.

When Kai had gotten out of his shock of seeing that kid in the state he was in, he had run towards the nearest phone in our house and had called an ambulance immediately. He than came back to me and helped me to try and stop the bleeding from the stab wound. We both hadn't said anything but I knew he had a lot of questions, and quite frankly, so did I. That's why we followed the ambulance to the hospital and have already been here the entire day, waiting to find out how the kid, who's name apparently is Yami, was doing.

Looking at the clock again I sighed. I knew that boy, Yami, had been in real bad shape but they had already been working on him for _eight hours_, what in the world could be taking _that_ long?!?!?!

I looked to my right to see Kai hadn't changed positions for nearly the same amount of time. He was still standing against the wall in his usual pose, one leg up against the wall behind him, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. I've asked him a few times already if he wouldn't prefer sitting down only to get the silent treatment.

In any other situation I would have felt offended by this, but now, I couldn't feel anything but understanding. That Yami-kid had nearly died in front of our home and he had known Kai's name. Not that _that_ was so surprising, Kai was still pretty famous because of his blading skills, although the Blade-breakers had 'retired' everybody still seemed to recognize us. The fact he had been asked Kai to help him is what's bugging me. Along with the fact Kai seemed to recognize him and that his name somehow sounded extremely familiar, but still, even now I can't seem to figure out why.

And, for the both of us, seeing Yami so badly hurt, I mean, he still had a knife sticking into his side for crying out loud. Seeing that disgusted me but I know it had both angered and scared Kai. He hadn't seen injuries like that since The Abbey and frankly, I haven't either. I just wanted to forget everything I had heard about that place and especially everything I had seen going on _in_ that place. I can still remember that Boris had beaten Kai so badly it took him two to three months to fully recover. I've never wanted to kill anybody in my entire life, but than I would have felt great pleasure in snapping Boris's and Voltaire's necks in two.

Seeing this boy in a similar state makes me sick. I suddenly feel sick with the fact that there are people out there who look normal just like me, but who are capable of hurting someone this badly and actually enjoy it!?!?!

That statement makes me wonder....I mean, who _would _do this?? I know Boris and Voltaire are capable of such things but they've been locked away a long time ago and if those two would have escaped, it would have been aaaaaall ooooooover the news.

So if not them...than who??? Who would be sick and twisted enough to hurt a boy of, what would Yami be...sixteen or seventeen, and than to leave him outside in the snow (!!!) where he would've died if we hadn't opened the door.

And why had he rang our doorbell?? We're not exactly the first house in our street. It's a pretty long walk before you get to us, we're number 88 for god's sake!!! It's nearly impossible that all the other people in our street didn't open their doors, so why did he choose our house...why?? Was it just a coincidence, or does he really know us, or Kai at least.

And then we go back to my first question...........

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!! Something just isn't making sense but I can't seem to put my finger on it, it's just so damn confusing!!!

"Mr. Hiwatari, Mr. Kon."

The Doctor's voice pulled me out of my very confusing and pretty useless thoughts and miraculously managed to even get Kai's attention as he now moved for the first time in, what...eight something hours.

"I understand you were the ones who found Yami."

Looking at Kai and sensing he wasn't in the mood to be talking to anyone I stood and shook the man's hand.

"Actually, Yami found us rather than the other way around."

At this Whiskly (the Doctor) looked at me quite puzzled and I immediately felt extremely stupid. Telling that to anyone was probably not one of the smartest things to be doing. Luckily he let it drop and proceeded with whatever he came to do in the first place.

"I am Yami's doctor and will be for the duration of his stay. We have contacted the police but they haven't been able to find anything on Yami."

Doctor Whiskly stopped speeking for a second and looked from me to Kai and back. It was then that a very familiar voice chose to speak.

"So what's going to happen to him now."

The Doctor locked gazes with Kai and didn't falter.

"If we cannot locate any relatives he will be put under the authority of the state and will be placed in foster care. However, this boy has been severely hurt and will need time to recover. The state, unfortunately, will not pay for his medical care anymore if he were to stay in a hospital longer than a week, which, I may add, is way to short for him to heal."

Dr. Whiskly had not once blinked or broken eye-contact with Kai during his little speech. And I have to say, what he said left me speech_less_. I mean, he had to kidding me. If they couldn't find Yami's family he'd be kicked out of the hospital before he even got time to heal!! This is preposterous!!!

.

Wait, maybe we could help. We did have a shit load of many, pardon my words, since Kai was now running his grandfathers company (let it be without the whole torturing of kids) and had inherited the guy's 'empire'.

Just as I was about to ask Whiskly if I could have a word with Kai, alone, the latter decided to start talking.

"I'll pay for him."

I swear I could see a smile flash across Whiskly's face, and I finally understood _why_ he had told us this in the first place. Whiskly had been the one to treat Kai those three months all those years ago and was one of the few doctors, or actually the only one, Kai trusted. He also knew a bit of Kai's past _and_ knew Kai was something of a millionaire. I had to smile myself at the ingenuity of the man standing before me. He couldn't just ask Kai and me to take responsibility of Yami and therefore had smoothly worked his way around the rules without actually breaking one. He was now handing Kai a document which needed to be filled in the size of a medium sized book......this might take some time.

I saw gratitude flash in Whiskly's eyes before he turned around and told us to follow him. Kai immediately fell in step behind him and I followed after that. Whiskly led us through numerous hallways and past at least a ton of different rooms until he stopped in a rather quiet hall and in front of a white/grey door with a very small window in it. The big window next to the door through which you could look into the same room had the blinds in front of it closed which made it impossible to see anything.

After giving both me and Kai a long look Whiskly opened the door and stepped aside so we could enter. Kai went in before me......and stopped dead in his tracks. I stepped aside and looked at him, what the hell??!!!

Kai was staring ahead as if he had just seen a ghost and, most disturbingly, he looked scared yet furious at the same time. Not really understanding why I followed his gaze and found out.

Just a couple of steps away from us was Yami, lying in a bed, out cold. A heart monitor was making soft beep noises and I noticed that his heart rate was agonizingly slow, as if even the strongest muscle in his body was tired. A small cap covered his nose and mouth and fogged up a little every time he breathed, which wasn't often. But, these two signs along with the tiniest movement of his chest as he breathed were all that proved he was alive.

His skin was deathly pale and although he had long sleeves, the bandages were even visible on his hands. He had a large band aid on the left side oh his head covering the enormous gash that was there and the little wounds decorated his, now cleaned, face. His hair had been washed and was now lying around his head like a red and purple halo. And even though he was now wearing a shirt I could clearly see his collarbone sticking out, indicating he was pretty underweight. Which was probably why they had him hooked up to so many machines and bags with..._stuff_.

The most striking thing, however, was how incredibly _small _and _breakable_ he looked lying there in a hospital bed. I, surprisingly, also noticed that although he seemed to be sleeping he looked absolutely exhausted. He had purple half moons underneath his eyes and he just sunk into the mattress looking as if he would never wake up.

At that particular thought I stopped. That was **not** going to happen. Yami had made it this far and he would be fine!!!

A small part of me wondered why I was even so upset about a boy I had never even met before and why he, despite that, looked so awfully familiar. Whiskly never made me wonder more though.

"We have managed to get him stable, although there is still a change he might slip into a coma. He lost a lot of blood and the wound on his side was infected. He is also underweight, dehydrated, fatigued and has a mild case of frostbite on his hand and feet. We will monitor him day and night but until he wakes up, there isn't much we can do that we haven't already done."

Finding that last sentence just a little to familiar I made my way over to a chair next to the bed and slowly sat down, not once taking my eyes off of Yami's face. I somehow had the urge to take his hand and whisper soothing words to him, just like I had done with Kai all those years back. But, when Kai sat on the other side of Yami and did just that it had me stunned for a moment before my gaze softened and I tucked a loose strand of hair behind Yami's ear. All the time listening to Kai's soft, raw yet soothing voice.

"You'll be okay, just don't give up kid and you'll be okay. Whoever did this to you won't hurt you again....I promise."

* * *

You know the drill, click the button, leave a nice review, get a REALLY big hug and a quicker update!!!!!

Next chapter: Yami wakes up and things start happening. Will he get Kai to believe in time to save Ray, or is he really loosing it??!!

(for those of you who are wondering what I keep talking about with my three months of Kai in a hospital, check out 'It's game time' and I think you'll get it.)


	4. Scream!

Yeah....uhm...hy people. This is..well.......................weird. yeah, I think that kinda describes it. This is my first attempt at somthing like this, I hope it worked out kind of okay. the conversation on the phone may be a little difficult to understand, so this;

_"blablablabla" _is Ray, and this:

"blablablabla" is Kai. anything else is either a sound or a third person speaking, I think you can tell the difference.

And, before you read on, I would like to give a big thank you to Miako6 for liking this *hugs*!!!!

Please just R&R. I'm personally really liking writing this but I could always use some advise or just a pat on the back :)!! Have fun!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four**

Two weeks...it had been two weeks and that kid still hadn't woken up.

A lot had happened since then.

After I had accepted in taking responsibility of the kid, loads and loads of papers had to be filled in, only for the state to now call me his 'temporary guardian'. The creativity of the government yet again _astonishes_ me. The term just means that I, and Ray, will have to take care of the kid for a while. From what it said on the papers I think it was something close to half a year.

This actually didn't anger or irritate me in the slightest. It should, I know that, but it just...doesn't. I have no idea how to explain it, but I get this feeling like I know this kid. The fact I had dreamt about him more than once before he even showed up on our doorstep only strengthened that feeling.

.

.

.

Oh man!!!!! I've never really been a very patient person and this is just driving me nuts!!

I sighed and looked at the still figure in the bed in front of me. He still looked about the same as he did two weeks ago, safe from the whole starved, exhausted and nearly dead look. He had, somehow (please don't ask me how all of this medicine mumbo jumbo works, I wasn't really paying attention when Whiskly explained it to me.) gained some weight and now looked like he could actually keep himself standing without breaking anything.

I sighed again and took out my cell phone. Checking the display I saw Ray still hadn't called yet. We had changed our workdays so that every day someone would be here in the hospital. I could tell Ray was just as anxious as I was when it came to when this Yami-kid was going to wake up. He usually calls me every three to four hours just to check. So, I was probably going to get the next call in half an hour.

Putting the phone on the bedside table I turned back to the book I had been trying to read for the past few hours, something which hadn't been going to well.

Somehow, I felt…strange. Like something was going on and I was right in the middle of it, completely clueless. It probably had to do with the fact they hadn't been able to find anything on the kid, not an address or a last name, heck, they couldn't even find a birth certificate. It was like this boy just showed up out of thin air. Yet, somehow, I didn't mind that much. I didn't really have any information about my past as well.

But than again, the possibility this kid shared a past similar to mine. I didn't even want to think about it. I mean, the last thing I wanted to happen right now was to drag myself and Ray back into those kind of problems. But on the other hand, I am not going to leave this kid all by himself.

He came to us asking for help, he knew me _and_ Ray (or at least, **I** think he does), he trusted us. And somehow, I don't want to let him down, I don't want to leave him alone. I feel like I should help him, _protect _him even, something I only feel for my closest friends.

All these feelings had me thoroughly confused, and it were times like these, times when I was alone with the kid in the hospital, that I tried to sort out the thoughts tumbling through my head. It never really worked though, I never really found a solution or an answer.

That's why I was quickly losing my patience with this whole situation. I just wanted him to wake up and answer some questions, to give me something about who the heck he is!

Snapping out of my daze I stared at the book in my hands and came to the conclusion I was still at the first page…this wasn't working.

Putting the book next to my phone I leaned back in my chair and looked over at the smaller form laying in the bed which was standing next to me. Nothing had changed since last time I looked, seeing as that had been only a few minutes ago. I looked at his face and came to a funny conclusion. The kid had purple hair _and _purple eyes, seriously, and I thought I was weird with having blue hair and all, that boy ha-

Stopping mid-thought I immediately sat up straight, blinked and did a complete double take at the scene in front of my eyes.

I had been looking at him…and he had been looking _right back at __me_!!!!

For a moment I just sat there. For the past two weeks I had been wondering on what I would do when he finally woke up, all the questions I had wanted to ask him. But now, when it actually happened, I could only think about the fact that he actually woke up!!! All the doctors and nurses had been very discouraging, and I had been starting to wonder myself if maybe his wounds had been to severe. But here he was, looking at me.

And so I said the first thing that came to mind…unfortunately.

"Hey..."

You'd think that with my vocabulary I would be able to think of a somewhat more intelligent thing to say...sadly, no.

He kept staring for some time before he spoke.

" Hy...Kai, right?"

So he remembered me. That was actually quite a surprise. I had thought he would be so confused that he'd have trouble remembering what had happened. Not even considering the possibility he would remember the fact that he showed up at our door step. I mean, he'd been half dead at the time. I hadn't expected him to remember much of anything, let alone my name.

"Yeah......How are you?"

Again, why did I ask that?? And most importantly, why did I care??? But despite all this, I found myself actually waiting for an answer. I _wanted_ to know how he felt, and most of all, I _needed_ to know he'd be fine. I really wanted him to say he felt totally fine, although that was just a fantasy and very far away from the truth.

He looked at me with an unreadable expression. Than, slowly, the corners of his mouth turned upwards in the tiniest smile you'll ever see. But, it only stayed on his face for a couple of seconds before it disappeared.

It was than I remembered I should probably call a doctor to check on him. I stood and walked over to the door, but movement in the corner of my eye stopped me.

Turning back I saw that kid trying to get up, but failing big time to do so. I quickly walked back and pushed him back down, maybe a little to hard seeing as he grimaced, but it worked.

"What are you thinking, stay down!"

That may have sounded a little bit too angry and I hoped he'd get the point. The last thing he needed to do was to aggravate his wounds. They may have already healed a little, but anyone could see they still bothered him, even with all the morphine pumped into his system.

The angry tone, however, did not work and he grabbed my arm before I could walk away. He wasn't exactly strong so I could have just yanked my arm out of his hold, but, I didn't want to hurt him. So I decided to turn around and glare.

He either didn't notice or didn't care and started talking to me.

"You can't go..he'll die...don't go..call. Here. Now."

Die?? What the hell was he talking about. Maybe he hit his head or something, or he still thinks he's dreaming, it could also be the morphine talking.

But still, he looked quite panicked. Maybe he really believed someone was going to die. Great, Ray is so much better at this, the whole parental stuff just isn't something I'm particularly good at.

"Look. I'm just going to call a doctor. You obviously need one."

That last part wasn't exactly mumbled or anything but he didn't seem bothered by it. He just grabbed on tighter as I tried to walk away, this was really getting annoying.

"Look kid, you're being delusional. No one's going to die, you-"

And, being the nice boy he is, he interrupted..me.

"No! Listen..please. Ray...he'll call..y-you.. He'll ask you about m-me. You'll..tell..I'm awake. He'll g-get exited a-and ask how I a-am. Y-you'll say y-you don't know...Than a c-car will honk, causing you b-both to f-flinch...He'll say 'sheesh' and t-than ask w-why..you don't k-know.....You'll say y-you haven't c-called the doctor y-yet. You'll say 'the kid' w-wouldn't let y-you."

Here he stopped and chuckled a little, after which he took a breath and started talking again. All this time I just stood there and listened......Was he seriously making up a conversation between me and Ray??

"He'll than b-bump into someone and f-fall. He'll g-get up a-and apologize while h-helping the woman p-pick up her b-books. He'll say that he's also r-reading '_To Kill A Mockingbird_' because it's Max's f-favourite. He'll say sorry a-again a-and after walking away say to y-you he just ran into Hilary's tw-twin o-only than with b-blue eyes. He'll laugh a-and than y-you'll hear a g-gun shot before Ray d-drops the p-phone a-and s-someone starts s-screaming."

At the end of his, well, story his breathing had picked up and I had to look twice before I was sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. There were _tears_ in his eyes. He was crying because of his little made up story, why was he even making up this story?

"Please!...You h-have to...believe m-me....s-someone's going to s-shoot Ray!"

Tears were now making their way down his face. Was he seriously trying to tell me he knew all that was going to happen, yeah right, no one knows the future, that's why everyone's so scared of it.

_But, if he can't tell the future, than how did he know you've been in the hospital? And how could he possibly know that Ray is reading Max's favourite book hmm? _

Damn that stupid voice. Damn the fact it's always right. But...it's just impossible. There's no way someone can see the future, there just has to be a different explanation, a logical one.

The kid was still looking at me but had let go of my arm. It looked like that little speech of his just now had actually taken a lot out of him. This reminded me of the fact that I had to go get the doctor.

But, what happened next, stopped me dead in my tracks.

"He'll c-call in three...two...one."

'_Bzzzz....Bzzzz...._'

I slowly turned around and saw he was still looking at me dead serious.

"Y-you have to p-pick up...-y-you're the o-only one w-who can save h-him, the o-only one h-he'll believe."

I walked over to my phone and checked the display;

_Incoming call_

'_Tiger'_

"Who says I believe you." I told him before I answered the phone with the normal 'Hey Ray'.

"_Hey Kai, anything changed?"_

"Yeah, he woke up." And is now staring at me which is highly uncomfortable.

"_....He WHAT!! For how long!! Oh man, this is so great! How is he?"_

"I don't really know, he.."

'_TOOOT!!__'_

WOOW! Yanking the phone away from my ear I stared at it for a moment before I knew why this was feeling like a déjà vu.

_......__Y-you'll say y-you don't know...Than a c-car will honk, causing you b-both to f-flinch....._

I looked at the kid incredulously. How the hell did he know that, how _could_ he have known that????!!!

He saw me staring and started talking again.

"Sheesh, what a weirdo. But what do y-you mean you d-don't know. Y-you're right t-there?"

That did not make any sense at all...until Ray said something, or should I say, the same.

"_Shees__h, what a weirdo. But what do you mean you don't know. You're right there?"_

My mind was blank, yet somehow I ended up responding anyway.

"I haven't called the doctor yet. The kid wouldn't let me."

I remembered what he had said next and found myself listening intently as to what was going to happen, I mean, the kid made it all up right. Ray wasn't going to bump into some Hilary twin and wasn't going to...get....._**shot**_!!??

"_You didn't..oh Ka-. WOW!!!"_

Nonononononononono.....

"_Ow...__I'm so sorry sir, are you okay?__ Wha..Yeah...I just kinda fell......I can see you fell to. I'm so sorry for bumping into you. I was on the phone, here...let me help you with those."_

No books, please no books...not 'To Kill A Mockingbird'....please not 'To Kill A Mockingbird'?!!!

"_Hey, 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. That's my friend's favourite, he talked me into reading it. It's pretty good so far."_

By now Yami had started talking again, telling me to 'warn him'. The problem was, I was so busy trying to wrap my head around the whole 'I-can-see-the-future' I couldn't figure out what I was supposed to warn Ray about.

"_But anyway, I'm really sorry for walking right into you. __That's okay, bye.__ Alright, bye!"_

"T-tell him Kai, p-please!"

Tell him what, that you can tell the future, that you have some sort of weird powers, that you just told me Ray was going to get shot.

Wait....

.

.

He said Ray would call, and he did. He said Ray would fall, and he did. He said Ray would say..

"_Hey Kai, I swear I just walked into Hilary's twin!!! Only this one had blue eyes!!"_

, and he did.

He also said that Ray would laugh,....

"_Hahahahah!!!"_

"RAY NO!!! RUN!!!"

get shot,

'_Bang!'_

and drop the phone.

'_Krskskrkrskskrkkrrskskssk'_

I didn't know what to do, what to say...I couldn't even locate my vocal chords. I did know, that I wasn't the one screaming.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!"

* * *

If you want to know what's going to happen to our dear Ray (will he live, will he die??!!!), please leave a review!!!!!!!!! And I'll really try to write/update next chapter faster!!

-xxx- empie


End file.
